Air dashing
Air dashing is a new mechanic in Super Smash Bros. Clash. They vary a bit from grounded dashes in that almost every character who has one has an air dash with completely different properties from one another. Most of them are mostly used to get you around or recover though. Most air dashes are performed by tapping the direction you want to dash in just like with a regular dash, although some have variations on it. All but one air dash shares a use count with your jumps, meaning most characters can use a double jump or one air dash in the air: Not both. Characters who can air dash Below are the characters in Clash capable of doing air dashes and the type of air dash they have. Each specific type of air dash and their mechanics is listed below this list. *Bowser: Up Forward / Up Backward Shell Dash *Peach: 8-Way Float Dash *Bowser Jr.: Up Forward / Up Backward Shell Dash *Fawful: 8-Way Rocket Dash *Diddy Kong: 8-Way Rocket Dash *Sheik: Forward / Backward Dash *Vaati: Illusion Dash *Zero Suit Samus: Forward / Backward Dash *Ridley: 8-Way Flight Dash *Dark Samus: Echo Dash *Yoshi: 2-Way Flutter Dash *Kamek: 8-Way Flight Dash *Kirby: 8-Way Flight Dash *Meta Knight: 8-Way Flight Dash *King Dedede: 4-Way Flight Dash *Fox: 3-Way Illusion Dash *Falco: 8-Way Booster Dash *Wolf: Forward Reflection Dash *Squirtle: Forward / Backward Air Dash *Charizard: 8-Way Flight Dash *Jigglypuff: 8-Way Air Dash *Mewtwo: Forward / Backward Teleport Dash *Lucario: Forward / Backward Dash *Ness: 8-Way Flight Dash *Lucas: 8-Way Flight Dash *Isaac: Forward / Backward Dash *Pit: 8-Way Flight Dash *R.O.B.: 8-Way Flight Dash *Sonic: Homing Dash *Metal Sonic: 4-Way Jet Dash *Mega Man: Forward / Backward Rush Adapter Dash *Ryu Forward / Backward Dash Air Dash Types 8-Way Air Dash *Characters: Fawful, Peach, Diddy Kong, Ridley, Kamek, Kirby, Meta Knight, Falco, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Ness, Lucas, Pit, R.O.B. *Done with: Tab any cardinal or diagonal direction One of the most common air dashes. This air dash can be angled to up forward, forward, up back, back, down back, down, and down forward. A lot of the characters with this air dash also have multiple jumps allowing for some of the characters to do as many as five of these. With the exception of Diddy Kong and Charizard all of these can be canceled into attacks at any time although Diddy Kong can cancel his into his Up Special. R.O.B. and Ridley can only cancel their air dashes about half way through. Kamek, Ness and R.O.B. can also cancel some of their aerial normals into air dashes. Fawful's goes by far the farthest followed closely by R.O.B. and Kamek, Peach's the shortest. 4-Way Air Dash and Jet Dash *Characters: King Dedede, Metal Sonic *Done with: Tap any cardinal direction (in case of Metal: hold cardinal direction, release to dash) A variation on the 8-way dash. King Dedede cannot dash into diagonal directions, but he retains most other traits of an 8-way. King Dedede can cancel his air dash into attacks half way through like Ridley and R.O.B. King Dedede, like Ness, Kamek and R.O.B., is capable of canceling his aerial attacks into air dashes. The lack of a down forward one hurts him in this regard though. Metal Sonic's 4-Way Jet Dash is similar, except it is cancelable at anytime and can be charged a bit by holding the direction you want to dash in. Forward and Backward Dashes *Characters: Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, Squirtle, Mewtwo, Lucario, Isaac, Mega Man, Ryu *Done by: Tap forward or back Basically a nerfed version of the above. This only goes in two directions, but these actually go a bit farther than most of the 8-way characters dashes. No one in this group (except Ryu who cannot cancel into Jodan Sokutou Geri) has any canceling limitations although two have unique properties. Sheik can actually perform an air dash and double jump when air borne, but you need to do the air dash first then cancel the air dash into a double jump. You cannot do a double jump after the air dash ends or do a double jump then an air dash. Mewtwo's has some slight invulnerability on start-up that can't be canceled into attacks. Up Forward / Up Backward Shell Dash *Characters: Bowser, Bowser Jr. *Done by: Tap forward or back The Koopa family's air dash is more of a hop. It travels decent horizontal distance and also hops them into the air a little bit. This lets you more easily avoid ground attacks and projectiles, something Bowser has an enormous problem. Both characters can only cancel this air dash into an air dodge, although this is the only air dash that can be canceled into an air dodge. They can also cancel into any of their shell-based attacks. Illusion / Echo Dash *Characters: Vaati, Dark Samus *Done by: Tap forward twice These air dashes have very heavy recovery lag, but travel huge distance and have the character disappear for a bit giving them immunity to attacks. They are best used to avoid enemy attacks; not so much as to recover, create space or as offense since they aren't cancelable into attacks and only go one direction. 3-Way Illusion Dash *Character: Fox *Done by: Tap up, forward or down twice Fox's air dash is actually an attack: It's basically a shorter, weaker and all around not as useful version of his side B. It is attack cancelable and even cancelable into Fox's air throw. Tapping up makes Fox go up forward, forward straight forward, and down goes down forward. Attack does 2%. Fox can't use his side B after using this. Forward Reflector Dash *Character: Wolf *Done by: Tap forward and Special Wolf's air dash is not cancelable into attacks and is fairly short, but it is very unique in that it actually has defense: This air dash can reflect projectiles that hit Wolf from above or below him! It doesn't protect Wolf from getting hit by horizontal projectiles, though, and a lot of physical attacks will break through this move. Homing Dash *Character: Sonic *Done by: Do a 360 motion (tap 9 points on the control stick consecutively) then press Special Sonic's air dash isn't the longest but it is unique in that it automatically homes into a desirable location, like... *... when recovering, it will automatically go where would be useful; ie if you're close to a stage horizontal but far down vertically the homing dash will go up with some forward distance. *... closer to a near-by opponent. *... close to a ledge if you're off stage. *... close to a powerful item. The bad part is that Sonic's air dash cannot be controlled in absolutely anyway meaning it always goes in a random direction and isn't the most reliable air dash out there. 2-Way Flutter Dash *Character: Yoshi *Done by: Tap up or down twice Yoshi's air dash is like the Koopa family's although this goes farther vertically, is a bit longer overall, is not air dodge cancelable and cannot go backward. Instead, Yoshi uses his feet to glide up and forward or down and forward. It has some uses for recovery but you're generally going to save your double jump for that. Category:Game mechanics